


Cherry Cream Pie

by CappuccinoCosmico



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Omega AU, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I can accept hate but what I can't accept is the lack of AUs, I waited for someone else to make them but it's not going to happen to here I am, M/M, Multi, bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccinoCosmico/pseuds/CappuccinoCosmico
Summary: Alpha/Omega AU. For most people, presentation happens around 11 or 12, though most have an idea of what it'll be before then based on family history. Unfortunately for some, precocious presentation is a thing.
Relationships: TJ Detweiler/Franklin Dudikoff, TJ Detweiler/Mr. E, TJ Detweiler/Principal Prickly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Cherry Cream Pie

Monday morning always wasn’t welcome, but today, TJ walked down the sidewalk on his way to school with more than the Monday blues on his mind. His pace was slow, careful not to bump into anyone or mindlessly walk into the streets. He looked at the underside of his wrist, where a mark that was going to define the rest of his life had shown up yesterday. 

A very clear and present lowercase ‘w’ shape, though a bit curved as if it was written in a cursive.

He hated this thing. It wasn’t supposed to be there. He wasn’t supposed to be this. His family had always been Alphas and Betas. His father always went on and on about their family linage and all that stuff. That’s why he was sent to the school for Alphas, because what were the chances of him not being one of those?

TJ sighed. He wanted to take a knife and carve it out of his skin, but it would just reappear when the area healed up. All he could do was hide it. Luckily for him, slap bands were really popular lately. He took his and slapped it on, effectively covering it up. Good. Now only he knew.

As he approached school, he tired to get his mind off what’s bothering him. TJ always felt better at school. Something about the air or being around his peers always put him in a better mood no matter what was bothering him, and he definitely needed it today. One step into the double doors of the school and he felt so much better. Tension left his shoulders and it was easier to smile when he was here.

ZZZ

It was like the world was mocking him.

The teacher was, instead of their usual lesson, was giving a quick lesson on puberty of all things. TJ wanted to scream. Of course, there was no way they knew about his situation, and this was just a coincidence. But the comfort he felt when he first stepped into school was pretty much wiped away as the teacher went on about how they can expect to present when they, on average, turn 12 or 13.

He was 9.

He stayed quiet as the teacher asked if they had questions. He couldn’t pay attention to what he classmates were asking. Instead, he tried to ignore why his body felt like he was coming down with a fever. Maybe he could use that as an excuse to go home. TJ definitely felt like hiding in his room for the rest of the week. Or forever.

It couldn’t wait until he was older, no. No, it had to be years before it was supposed to happen.

The lesson was short sweet, and to the point. When it was over, they moved onto math. As the teacher passed back their homework, TJ noticed that he paused in front of his desk. It was just for a second, but it definitely happened. There was no way he noticed, did he?

TJ lowered his head as he was given his homework back and the teacher moved on.

ZZZ

TJ opted to not join his friends in going to Kelso’s after school. He needed to get home and into a cold shower to cool down. Even after taking his jacket and hat off, he still felt like he was starting a fever.

“Hey, look who it is!” When he came home, he found that they had a visitor. His uncle on his fathers side, Uncle David.

“Hi, Uncle David.”

“C’mon in here, squirt, how have you been?”

“Fine, I guess,” TJ mumbled, joining his dad and uncle in the living room.

“Don’t mumble, TJ. Speak up,” his father snapped. “And stop slouching, that’s what an Omega does.”

“Sorry dad.”

“Relax, Sam. He’s just tired after school, right, TJ?”

TJ nodded. He didn’t want to get on his fathers bad side tonight, so he answered without speaking. He had enough to worry about without his father down his back.

“See? Now, have you presented yet? Because I know a way to get any Omega without fail, and you wanna pick one out sooner than later.”

“He’s too young, David; he’s only 9,” his dad said. “He’s got a few years before that happens.”

“Oh. That’s too bad. Come see me when you do, though, there’s plenty of tricks I can’t wait to show you,” David said. TJ nodded again, and took this chance to head upstairs. He couldn’t tell his parents about what was on his wrist. They made it clear, they expected him to be an Alpha or Beta. One or the other, not an Omega. His dad was already tough on him, with high expectations. How was he going to act knowing that he had an omega son?

It wasn’t like TJ wanted to be one.

ZZZ

TJ didn’t feel any better in the morning.

Throughout the night, he tossed and turned, kicking covers and sheets off of him, nearly tripping over his clothes as he tore them off to get back into a cold shower to cool off. His head wasn’t hot, so it wasn’t a fever, but his body.

He was only able to get some sleep when he stripped down to his boxers with the window open, allowing the cool night air to blow in. Instead of his alarm, though, he woke up to the cold wetness of his boxers against his skin.

He reached into his boxers, past his dick, spreading his legs until his fingers touched his entrance. Just his fingers brushing across his crotch made him gasp and clench his sheets with his other hand. Why was he so sensitive? He never felt like this before. TJ thought back to the short lecture their teacher gave them yesterday, but nothing like this was talked about.

When he brought his hand back up, a clear, slimy viscous slick coated his fingers. Why was he so wet? What was this stuff? What was happening to him? He climbed out of bed, balled his sheets up, as they were soaked in whatever this stuff was, too. He’ll wash them after school, but his parents couldn’t know about this. This didn’t match up with anything they told him about Alphas or Betas, what if this was something to do with being an Omega? They couldn’t know.

TJ hopped into the shower yet again and cleaned himself off. Fortunately, after drying off, he wasn’t making anymore of whatever it was his body made over night, and figured he was safe for now. He still put a few spare boxers in his backpack, just in case.

He opted for tying his jacket around his waist to stay cool. It worked, for the most part, but it did nothing for his raised pulsed. It didn’t leave him out of breath, but he did feel as if he had extra energy. Energy that wouldn’t be exhausted through playing during recess, or running the rest of the way to school. This extra energy was pushing him towards something. Something he didn’t know.

Walking through the halls, he noticed it right away. Other students, mainly those in his grade and above looking his way, both quick glances and longer stares. He hoped it was because of his choice to not wear his jacket for once and not something else.

The normal air of the school that always calmed him was still there, and for some reason, stronger, but his anxiety from what he woke up to kept him from doing so.

The moment he stepped into the classroom, the teacher, who was sitting at their desk probably grading papers, looked right up at him.

“Detweiler,” he said. “Come here.”

Doing as he told, TJ walked over to the teachers desk. The teacher slightly leaned towards him, and TJ heard him take a whiff of the air. He shook his head.

“Go to the nurses office,” the teacher said.

“Why?”

“You just need to go to the nurse, alright?” The teacher wrote him a note to take. “Now go.”

Not in the mood to argue, TJ nodded and left. By the time the halls cleared for class, he reached the nurses office. He walked inside, and handed her the note while he sat on the single cot in front of the window.

The nurse gave him a reassuring smile before opening the letter. TJ watched her expression go from calmed to shocked.

“O-Oh, dear,” she said. “Sweetheart, have you been feeling off lately?”

“Yeah. . .I feel really warm and I don’t know why,” said TJ. The nurse sat in the chair next to his bed and gave him a thermometer. “It was hard falling asleep last night because of it.”

“Well, you do have a small fever,” the nurse said. “Can I see your wrist?”

TJ leaned away from her at that question. He didn’t want her to see his wrist. He didn’t want anyone to see his wrist. He was embarrassed of the mark on his skin there. Ashamed even, knowing what it meant for the rest of his life.

“Sweetheart, it’s important that I see what’s on your wrist,” she said.

“Why?” He spoke in a creaky voice, on the verge of crying. From the heat radiating out from his stomach, from the now overwhelming smell in the air, and now from being asked to show what’s been bothering him and was going to change his life.

“It’s very important that I see. I can’t know if I can treat you if I don’t see it,” the nurse was trying to be as nice as possible, TJ could tell. Still, he was hesitant. Instead of him showing her, she took his wrist and removed the slap bracelet.

She gasped. TJ sobbed.

“Oh dear, that’s what I thought,” She said. “You’re going to have to go home.”

“What’s the problem? Can’t you give me some medicine or something?” He asked. He couldn’t tell if he was wiping sweat from around his eyes or tears. “Does it have something to do with being an Omega? I wasn’t supposed to be one, there’s never been one in my family, my parents can’t find out—”

“Sweetheart, please calm down,” she said. “There’s nothing that I can give you here to help you. You have to tell your parents, they’ll know what to do.”

TJ just sat there, listening to what she was saying. He would normally argue, but he didn’t have it in him to do it. The nurse took his hand and lead him out of her office, through the halls, and outside Principal Prickly’s office.

“You go on inside, he’ll call your parents to pick you up, alright?”

TJ nodded. The nurse waited until he opened the door and was stepping through.

He expected it to just be Prickly, as usual whenever he got sent to his office whenever he got in trouble. Maybe he would be able to help him. They were on opposing ends on a lot of things, but they had an understanding between them. Instead, Mr. E and Mr. Dude were inside, talking to him.

“Detweiler? What are you doing here?” Prickly asked. “You usually wait until recess to cause trouble.”

“T-the nurse said—” He took one step forward, and all three men stood up and stepped back from the overpowering scent coming off of him.

“Good God, Kid! Are you in heat?” Mr. Dude gasped.

“I don’t know what that is. . .” TJ wrapped his arms around himself. His knees were threatening to buckle under him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Franklin. He’s only, what, 9 or 10 years old,” Mr. E shot back.

“Hey, precocious presentation is a thing, and if this isn’t it then I don’t know what is,” said Mr. Dude. “Kid smells like cherry pie.”

“I’m so hot. . . .I don’t know what’s going on. . .” He couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. It was all so overwhelming, even the fabric of his clothes rubbing against his increasingly sensitive skin was too much to handle. He just wanted it to stop. . .

“I need to call his parents to come pick him up,” Prickly said. Just as reached for the phone, Mr. Dude stopped him.

“Now hold on there, Pete. I have a better idea,” Mr. Dude said with a smirk. “The kid needs help. We should help him.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Completely. Come over here, kid. We can help you.”

Sobbing, TJ shuffled his way over to the three men. When he was close enough, Dudikoff pulled him into his lap.

“Prickly, does your school not properly educate the students about this?” Mr. E asked.

“If it was up to me they would! There’s enough puritans around here to pressure the school board to not allow it,” Prickly explained. “Now I really wished they did.”

“Since you’re so confused and frustrated, I’ll give it to you plain and simple.” Mr. Dude slipped his fingers under TJ’s shirt. His fingers felt like ice against his burning skin. Being this close to him, the smell of the school faded away was replaced by Dr. Dudes own scent of amber. “What you’re feeling is a heat. That’s your body’s way of making you find someone to mate with.”

“You don’t even know if he’s an Omega,” said Mr. E.

“This sure isn’t the smell of an Alpha,” Franklin said. He trailed his fingers along the soft and heated skin. “It’s too sweet.”

“He’s right, for once,” Prickly scoffed. “Why would his parents send him to this school if he was an Omega?”

“Maybe they didn’t know.” Franklin adjusted the frustrated boy in his lap so that his back was against his chest. “Either way, kid. You aren’t going to feel better until you find a nice Alpha to help you. And judging how you looked coming in the room, you don’t have time to do that. But we’re gonna help you.”

“Franklin, he’s 9--!”

“Hey, as soon as they present and hit their first heat, it’s legal,” Franklin shot back. “Unless he wants us to call his parents—”

“No! Y-you can’t call my parents. . .” TJ mumbled. “I don’t want them to know. . .”

“See? We gotta help him.” Mr. Dude let one hand travel down his belly and over his jeans. He gentle massaged his groin before slipping his hand past the waistband and into the boys pants. “Look at him, he needs it.”

“Goddammit, Dudikoff,” said Mr. E. he stood from his seat and walked towards the door.

“Leaving?”

“I’m locking the door,” said Mr. E. “So we aren’t walked in on. You might want to close the blinds, Prickly.”

With the heat coursing through his body, TJ barely heard the conversation taking place around him. He heard they weren’t calling his parents, at the very least. The room dimmed as the curtains were closed, and felt kisses trailing down his neck. The felt his temperature dip with each peck, slightly, but very noticeable and welcome. They said they were going to help him, and whatever it that meant, he didn’t care. He just wanted it done.

“Poor guy,” Mr. Dude said. He carried the boy over to the couch and gently placed him down on his back. TJ felt his clothes being removed. He cried out a bit at the sudden feeling against his skin, but feeling the cool air was only a temporary relief.

“How come you get to go first?” Mr. E asked.

“Because Clint, this was my idea. You two can get sloppy seconds and thirds.”

“I’m just here to make sure you two don’t go too far,” Prickly said.

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

After removing his jacket, Franklin lowered himself over the boys body, kissing him up and down his neck. TJ shivered when he felt fingers run through his hair and brush against the burning skin of his scalp. Even in his haze, he felt exposed like with, with Mr. Dude between his legs. Fingers trailed down his chubby tummy, pausing to gently pinch his outie belly button, before continuing downward.

“Damn, Kid. You’re soaked,” Mr. Dude said, pulling back. “Makes it easy for us.”

With one swift motion, TJ was suddenly on his stomach. He struggled to get his baring when he felt firm hands grip his hips and pull him back. That same stuff that he woke up to soaking his boxers was oozing down his thighs and it felt so gross. But that was completely forgotten when he felt something poking at his ass. Something large and invasive. Out of breath, he didn’t have it in him to protest before when Mr. Dude thrusted into him.

He never felt anything like this before, the sensation of being violated, invaded, and stretched all at once. He must’ve been huge to reach as deep inside as TJ felt him, not to mention how thick he was. Mr. Dude started thrusting in and out of him, gripping his hips to pull him back for greater impact. He swore he was being ripped in half. He wanted to at least try and push the old man off of him, to close his legs, of at least clench his aching and sensitive hole, but for some reason he didn’t understand, his body wasn’t listening to him.

Instead, his legs opened further, letting every thrust into him to hit deeper, he couldn’t move his arms, and whatever that slick was coming from him, it made it easier for Mr. Dude to move inside him.

But the heat, the overwhelming heat that was burning him from the inside out, subsided with every push inside. It was a relief to feel cool again, for his mind to not be in a haze that he couldn’t understand was effecting him.

That didn’t stop the tears from coming to his eyes from the pain shooting up his spine as he was pushed into the couch, and weakness in his muscles keeping him from fighting back. But what choice did he have? It was either this or that burning again.

And he didn’t want to burn again.

Just as he stopped his tears, he felt it. The widening base of Mr. Dude’s cock stretching him even more as he was knotted. There was any time to brace himself before he felt the older man cum. It was so much shooting inside him and filling him up. The larger man laid on top of him, pinning TJ down. Not that he could move at all. All he could do was lay there and wait.

He didn’t know how long it was until the knot went down and Mr. Dude removed himself. TJ felt him kiss the back of his neck before he climbed off of him. He thought it was done and over with until Mr. E crawled onto him and swift inserted his hardened cock.

Mr. E was rougher, starting with a brutal pace instead of working his way up like Mr. Dude had. TJ was sure there was going to be a large hand print shaped bruise on his hips from how tight Mr. E’s grip on him was. It felt like it reaching his stomach and rearranging his insides. It felt like he was suffocating under Mr. E’s scent of Cedarwood

His cries were muffled in the couch cushions The burning was gone, but was it worth it if it was going to be replaced with this? This feeling of being invaded and destroyed from the inside out? Above him, Mr. E grunted with each thrust.

Again, TJ felt another knot lock the older man into him as he came, spilling his seed inside him. His lower stomach ached as he still struggled to accommodate the larger male behind him.

“You two can at least try to be gentle with him,” Prickly mumbled.

“Being gentle isn’t going to change the fact that he’s fucking tight,” Mr. E grunted.

“It’s like you said, he’s 9. We’re going to be a tight fit no matter how soaked he is,” said Mr. Dude. “If you can think you can do a better job, then you give it a try, Petey.”

TJ wanted to curl into a ball. It had to be over right? He didn’t feel like he was going to melt, so he could go home and forget about whatever happened to him. He winced as Mr. E removed himself and climbed off of him. Seconds later, he felt that same heat reignite and creep outwards from his stomach, and the tears returned to his eyes.

Weak and tired, he didn’t bother trying to push off the new pair of hands that gripped him. Tears poured down his freckled cheeks as he was pulled into his Principals lap, chest to chest. TJ leaned his head against the older mans shirt and gripped his shirt in a feeble attempt to steady himself. One hand rubbed his back in a soothing motion while the other slowly lowered him onto another waiting, stiff cock.

It still hurt, and he still whimpered with every motion, but it was much better than the last two, who seemed hellbent on inflicting as much pain as they could when putting out the fire that spread throughout his entire body.

“Show off,” Mr. Dude scoffed.

“It’s not my fault you two insisted on being rough with him,” said Prickly. TJ leaned against him, resting his head in the crook of the older mans neck. Breathing deeply, he relaxed, at least as much he could as the heat in his body subsided for the third and final time. Once it was all over, he was laid on the couch and covered with a blanket as he slowly came to and felt normal again.

Still, moving didn’t sound like a good idea as a throb travelled up his back. He curled into himself, the voices of the older men in the room becoming a muffle as he repeatedly dozed in and out of sleep. When he finally came to, it was at the sound of the final bell of the day.

“It’s about time you woke up, little guy. We were starting to get worried.”

TJ tilted his head up. Dudikoff sat next to him, gently stroking his head affectionately. Dude smiled down at him as he ran his fingers though his chestnut hair.

“Feel better?” Mr. Dude asked. TJ nodded. “Good. Getting your first heat so young must’ve been terrifying.”

“You aren’t going to tell my parents, are you?”

“They need to know,” Prickly said from behind his desk. “Why don’t you want to tell them?”

“They’re going to be mad,” said TJ. “Theyre expecting me to be an Alpha.”

“But they know there’s a chance you won’t be-“

“No, you don’t understand, sir.” TJ attempted to sit up, but it was too painful, and opted for resting his head on Dude’s lap. “No one in my family is an Omega. No one. To them, there isn’t a chance of that happening. They’re going to be furious if they find out. What if they kick me out? What if they give me away? They can’t know!”

“They’re going to find out eventually,” said Mr. E. He said in front of Pricklys desk, drinking tea. “Alright, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to come to one of us the next time you go into heat, and we’ll help you.”

“You will?”

“Yes. It’s up to you to keep this a secret from your family, but no one will expect you to have presented so young, so you have a few years to figure it out,” he said. “But we’ll help you when you need it.”

“Thank you.”

“You should get a little more sleep, we’ll wake you up and take you home in a little bit, okay?”

TJ nodded and drifted off again.


End file.
